Delineator poles and gates are frequently used in applications such as sports, crowd control, traffic control, safety markers, and the like. For example, in slalom skiing, delineator poles and gates are used to mark the path that the skier must navigate to successfully complete the course. As another example, delineator poles may be used in field sports training to form obstacle courses for improving the agility of the players. Traffic delineators may be used to demarcate areas prohibited to vehicular traffic or to guide traffic within a predetermined path.
Known delineator poles and gates are typically constructed of rigid, impact-resistant materials and are adapted to pivot upon impact with an object. To that end, such delineators can include springs or other structures within the delineator for the purpose of returning the delineator into an upright position after impact. However, the rigid material and the return mechanisms result in such delineators having a significant weight. In applications such as slalom skiing, the transport of delineators over the mountain slope requires a substantial energy and personnel investment due to the weight of the delineators.
Additionally, impacts with heavy delineators constructed of rigid materials can be painful, can cause injury to the person, or can cause damage to a vehicle or other object. While the pivoting delineators reduce the likelihood of injury or damage, the risk of injury or damage is nevertheless significant, especially delineator impacts the person or object in a vulnerable location.
Due to the aforementioned disadvantages of known delineator poles and gates, a lightweight delineator that minimizes the risk of injury or damage upon impact is therefore desired.